shadowportfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadir
The nadir are a species of insectile scavengers. They are known for their unique ability to take animar technology and attach it with modern machines. Of the known species in the galaxy, the nadir are those who have been traveling the stars the longest. They are a technologically advanced species, holding the deepest understanding of animar technology. Physiology Tall and lanky, the nadir average nearly eight feet in height. A protective exoskeleton surrounds and protects them. Unlike humans, their mouths are made of three sections, with their lower jaw splitting vertically as well as horizontally. Two pairs of eyes are set into their head, with the lower pair seeing in color much like humans. The upper pair however sees through the infrared spectrum, with their eyelids closing horizontally. Their limbs are long and clearly segmented, with each joint protected by a widened portion of their shell from the next segment. Wide hands are broken into two opposite facing sets of a thumb and pair of fingers. The casing of males is often dull colors reminiscent of rust and metals, while the females tend to possess bright patterns and stripes. As males age further they begin to develop horn-like growths from their skull, with ancient nadir possessing great multi-pronged crests. The majority of the nadir species is made up of males, with only a single female ruling over any clade. Should a male be exposed to the altering properties of philosophorum, he will undergo a metamorphosis after which he will emerge as a new queen. Nadir queens tend to have less pronounce exoskeletons than their male counterparts. Despite this reduction in bulk, they stand head and shoulders taller, and possess more dexterity. Their heads become proportionally larger with a ring-like crest. Society Nadir society is broken up into groupings known as “clades”. Each clade possesses a single female queen with advanced psychic abilities. The rest of the clade is made up of males that are bonded to their queen’s psyche. The stronger a queen, the larger and more powerful her clade. Being separate from human society, many clades have reputation as pirates, raiders and scavengers. Homeworld The homeworld of the nadir is the planet Casum and it exists outside of the current Republic borders. Instead most people know the nadir for their territories on various worlds outside of human settlements. Naming Due to the mental nature of nadir communication their names use a mix of feeling, memory and emotion in place of syllables. Crudely translated they try to capture the deeper nature of nadir names. In practice clade names relay their home and come before a personal name. Example: Dusted-World-Under-A-Darkened-Twilight, River-Cool-Relieves-The-Shell. Which many humans would then simplify to Dustshell. Language The nadir possess no language of their own, instead communicating mentally with each other and those near them. These thoughts bypass language barriers, and oddly can even be heard by prometheans. Outer Colony Life Those nadir who are found in the outer colonies are scavengers, engineers and menial labor. Category:Races